The Distance Between
by yesitsme
Summary: *Chapter 12: Full Circle* She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone, but the same intense love that brought them together, had also driven them apart. (R/J) *COMPLETE*
1. When Your Gone

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter One: When Your Gone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She looked into his eyes and brought her hand up to his cheek, gently massaging it with her thumb and looked at him with pleading eyes. Her heart was begging him not to go, but she knew what she was doing was right. It had to be, or else she wouldn't be doing it. Right? No, of course right! She couldn't second-guess herself now. She had already decided this, and the decision was that this was by far the best thing for the both of them... even if it did break her heart…  
  
"I don't have to go…" He whispered, resting his forehead on hers. His heart was breaking, and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew she wouldn't let him stay, but making the offer at least made him feel better. Why did she have to be so, perfect? Why did she have to give him a chance when no one else did, and why did she have to love him like he'd never been loved before?  
  
"Yes," she sadly replied, "you do…" Her voice drifted off as tears welled up in her eyes, and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him into what would be their last hug.   
  
He buried his head into the curve of her neck and breathed in her scent. That was something he would always remember her by, her scent. It was the sweet aroma of cucumber melon, her favorite body wash. Secretly he wished she wasn't so understanding, that way it could at least be a little bit easier. He pulled them apart when he heard her soft cries.  
  
"Don't, don't cry." He sweetly shifted her hair behind her ear, and sighed quietly. She let one tear drop before wiping her eyes and pretending like nothing was wrong, but he knew better. He always did, especially when it came to her. He slowly backed up, each step backward making Rory's worst nightmare a reality, and grabbed his things before entering the bus. He put his foot on the first step then turned around, taking one last look at the person who changed his life.  
  
He never looked more at ease, but he also had never felt more scared. For the first time, he told her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
And with that, he quickly ascended the steps leading onto the bus. He walked to the back and placed his things underneath his seat, then sat down, and staring at her out window. His body jerked as the bus started moving, but he never took his eyes of her. He wanted desperately for her to tell him that she loved him to, that she would always love him no matter what - but he just as desperately hoped she wouldn't. If she did, he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself from getting of the bus and forgetting the whole trip altogether.  
  
She watched him walk towards the back and put his things under the seat in awe. It took everything she had in her not to tell him that she loved him to. But the truth was, she did. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone, but the same intense love that brought them together, had also driven them apart. She loved him to much to see him suffer, and she could tell that he was, because she could see it in his eyes. She knew that Stars Hollow was suffocating him, there was nothing for him there besides her, and there was everything for him in Venice. She stared back at him and watched the bus pull away, until it was out of sight.  
  
"I love you to Jess." She whispered, then slowly made her way back home.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Hey, I hope you all like it. Please R&R and let me know if I should continue this story. Thanks. 


	2. He Sits Alone

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Two: He Sits Alone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Two Weeks Earlier*  
  
Jess walked downstairs and quickly scanned the diner for any sight of Rory. He found her sitting at the table nearest the exit and watched her talk with Lorelai for awhile before making his way towards her. She laughed and his heart melted, he wondered how he could be so lucky to have someone as perfect as her and smiled. He snuck up behind her and gently kissed the top of her head.   
  
She looked up at him and grinned, "Hey Jess."   
  
The sight of him made her day instantly better, it always did. He had changed so much since he first arrived two years ago, no more drinking, no more smoking, and just overall being a better person. Even Lorelai was beginning to stand him, which was a huge relief to Rory. In the beginning, their relationship was hard and strained because Lorelai always made it hard for Rory to want to be with Jess. She made her feel, almost guilty in a way, going against her mothers wishes and dating someone she didn't approve of. But they had talked it out one night, when Lorelai's constant negativity toward Jess had gotten the best of Rory and she freaked out, telling Lorelai that she was only making her life harder by not liking Jess. Soon after, Lorelai started being nice to him, or, at least not so mean.   
  
"Rory, Lorelai." Jess nodded at both of them and Lorelai faintly smiled his way then looked back at the menu in her hand. He had already figured out that she was never going to like him, and he accepted that. Just as long as she didn't get in the way of he and Rory's relationship, he didn't really care. He knew how hard it was on Rory to date him and have to listen to her mothers constant bad-mouthing of him, but he also knew that it only made their relationship stronger.  
  
"Can I get you ladies something this morning?"   
  
"Yea I'll just have a coffee. Mom?" Lorelai looked up from her menu, "Oh, me! Um... I'll just have a coffee and a muffin, I guess." She said, sounding conflicted as to whether or not it was necessary to get the muffin.  
  
"Two coffee's and a muffin, coming right up." He jotted down their orders and then winked at Rory before heading behind the counter. He was always doing little things that made her stomach fill with butterflies and heart jump in anticipation.  
  
Soon, he came back with two coffee's and a muffin and sat down in the extra seat beside Rory, placing the items on the table.  
  
"So, what are you doing today?" He asked, knowing exactly what the answer would be.  
  
"Hopefully hanging out with you. When are you off?"   
  
"Well, Luke said he wants me to work a few extra hours this morning because he has to go over to Hartford later and pick up some extra things for the kitchen. So, I'll probably get off around one, maybe two?"  
  
Rory playfully frowned and Jess gently touched her knee underneath the table, hoping Lorelai wouldn't notice, "Then I'm all yours."  
  
But, Lorelai being Lorelai, never missed a beat and noticed.  
  
"Whoa there, bucko." Lorelai snapped, making it quite obvious she was annoyed having Jess at the table. Rory quickly shot her mother a look of death then rolled her eyes and smiled back at Jess.  
  
"Just call me later then."   
  
"Ok," he replied, then kissed her before leaving the table. Rory looked at her mother in disbelief.  
  
"Mom that was really uncalled for." Rory said, sounding upset.  
  
"Did you call Grandma yet? Tell her when the graduation ceremony was?" Lorelai quickly replied, trying to change the subject. Rory caught on and just let it go, "Yea, they said they already knew when it was and then asked me If I wanted them to throw me a graduation party that night."  
  
Lorelai gasped, "What? No, please tell me you said no!"  
  
"I said absolutely, and that you would be there an hour before hand to help out with the decorations." She teased, forgetting about what just happened with her mother and Jess.  
  
"Evil child."  
  
"They do say I'm the spawn of Satan." Rory stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha." Lorelai sarcastically replied, shaking her head.  
  
Jess listened to Rory and Lorelai banter while serving the customers their food, and taking orders. He periodically glanced over at them and silently wondered if he really was getting in between them, like Rory had somewhat expressed before. He didn't want to, he knew how much Rory's relationship with her Mom meant to her.   
  
Doubts about he and Rory's relationship began creeping into his mind, as he wondered if this was what was best for the both of them. He knew it was the best for him, but was it the best for Rory? She was going to college soon, and he wasn't. She was going to graduate, go to school, have a life, and a great paying job someday because she was on the right track and she knew what she wanted. But he still had no clue, and he wondered if being with her would only bring her down. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind and continued serving the other customers.  
  
"What'll it be?" He grunted, eyeing the male customer sitting at the table in front of him. Jess noticed how the man seemed nervous, and awkward, like he expected someone to come bursting through the door and hold the place up any minute. The man quickly glanced up at Jess, then back down at the menu. He did this a couple of times before Jess began to get impatient.   
  
"Ok then, how about I just come back when you know what you want. Sound good?" He sarcastically asked, giving the man a dirty look. The man quickly shook his head yes and didn't take his eyes of the menu.  
  
"Whatever," Jess walked away and only got as far as about three steps before he stopped short and turned around. He wanted another look at the man, because he seemed familiar… really familiar. But when he turned around the man was gone. Jess quickly walked towards the door, and took a few steps out and looked around, but he couldn't find him anywhere. When he turned around to go back in, he accidentally bumped into Rory.  
  
"Hey," she said with a smile, "what's wrong?" She saw the distressed look in his eyes and knew something was up.   
  
"Um, uh… nothing." Jess stuttered, still looking around.  
  
"Oook, are you sure?" She asked, this time sounding a little more concerned.   
  
"Yea, we can um… we can just talk about it later." He assured her, then kissed her goodbye and went back inside the diner before she had a chance to say anything.  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter wearily, "That was weird."  
  
"Yea," Rory said, staring back inside the diner at him, "I wonder what that was all about…"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Hi there. Chapter two - done! Hehe, please remember to R&R and thanks for reading. Chapter three is already written, just let me know if you want it. Thanks! 


	3. No Better Place To Be

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Three: No Better Place To Be  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
A/N - I'm playing off of the time when it was originated that Jess's father left when he was a teenager, not the storyline that said Jess hadn't seen his father all his life. And this and the next few chapters will be what happened before the first chapter. Hehe, a little confusing but it should all come together.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rory called Jess when she got home, concerned about his sudden change in attitude. Instead of talking about it over the phone, Rory suggested they meet up at the bridge at 1:30, when Jess got off work. He agreed and they hung up. He still seemed distant and confused, every once in a while saying 'what?' after Rory had finished saying something. But she had asked him if he was Ok, and he had said yes so there really was nothing else she could do.   
  
Eventually, 1:30 rolled around and Rory made her way to the bridge, bringing along the book she had borrowed from Jess so she could return it. When she finally made it, she was happy to see Jess sitting on the edge of the bridge with his feet hung over the side. But she also couldn't help but notice that he was hanging his head low, and staring at his own feet.  
  
She slowly approached him and sat down beside him, knocking her shoulder into his to get his attention.  
  
"I brought back your book," She said, handing it to him. He took it but never looked at her, and placed it beside him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She sympathetically asked, she was looking at him but he kept staring downward.  
  
"I think… I think I saw my Dad today." He said, no hint of disappointment or excitement in his voice.  
  
Rory was taken back by this, he had told her the story of his father and it wasn't a pretty one. Usually, not much got to Jess unless it had to do with Rory or his past, and she could tell this was really bothering him.  
  
"When? At the diner?"  
  
"Yea, I mean, at first I didn't even recognize him. He looked different from last time I saw him, he sure as hell lost a lot of weight and his hair is shorter. It looks like he shaped himself up."  
  
Jess wasn't sure what to feel, he didn't know whether or not to be happy or pissed that his father showed up without any warning. Hell, he didn't even know if it was his father or not. But Rory being there with him at least made him feel a little better, knowing he always had someone on his side no matter what.  
  
"Did you talk to him at all?"  
  
"No, I mean, I went to take his order and didn't recognize him. Then when I was walking away it hit me, but when I turned around he was gone. I went outside to look for him but… I couldn't see him anywhere. That's when I ran into you." He answered coolly, and sighed heavily. This was a big deal for him, he wasn't exactly positive if it was Jimmy or not, but it had to be. Why would his heart be racing? Why would he care this much? Either way, he had to find out.  
  
"Jess," Rory wearily started, "do you think he'll come back?"  
  
Jess shrugged his shoulders in defeat and shook his head, "I have no idea."  
  
"Do you want him to?"  
  
"A little bit, I guess."  
  
"We could walk around and look for him?" Rory offered, she wanted to do something and this was the best thing she could think of.  
  
"He's probably gone by now," Jess said, snickering at his own stupidity for thinking his father might stick around, "he saw me, made sure I was still alive and now he's probably half way back to… wherever the hell he lives." He was getting frustrated, and the regret of ever seeing Jimmy was building up inside him.   
  
"You don't know that." Rory whispered, knowing that he was probably right. His father didn't have the best track record for sticking around, why should this time be any different? But she had to stay optimistic for Jess, she didn't want him to lose hope that maybe someday his father would return and want Jess in his life. After all, Rory knew what it was like to have an absent father to.   
  
"And you do?" He shot back, beginning to get even more frustrated. It wasn't her he was mad at, it was him - it was Jimmy. But he never could correctly direct his anger at who it needed to be directed at. "You really think he stuck around? Because, I don't see him anywhere. If he wanted to talk to me, he could have mentioned something when I was trying to take his order. But he didn't, and the signal I get from that is 'hey, I saw you, still don't want you, now I'm going home'."  
  
Rory could tell Jess was beginning to put up his guard again because his sarcasm was taking over, "Jess don't get mad at me, I'm just trying to help…" She sheepishly replied.  
  
"I know, sorry I just, I just want…" His voice drifted off as he looked around the lake and sighed, "I don't know what I want."  
  
Rory nodded, acknowledging that Jess probably didn't want her advice right now, but her comfort. She put her arms around his waist and leaned into his broad shoulder. He reciprocated the hug and swung his arm around her back, pulling her in closer. Rory felt a tiny splash on her cheek, and she looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and the sun was no longer shining, she stuck her hand out and felt more droplets of water crash into her palm.  
  
"We should get going, it's going to rain soon." Rory said, not moving from Jess's arms, or showing any signs of planning to move.  
  
"Yea we probably should." He agreed, but made no movements as well.  
  
It began to rain harder as they held on to each other tightly, neither of them caring that they were getting soaked. He didn't want to move, he was perfectly content where he was and the rain and clouds only complimented his mood. Rory didn't care either, she would have been happy if they sat there through a blizzard. She snuggled in closer and he turned his head towards her. Their eyes locked and he pulled her in for a short, but passionate, kiss before resting his head back on top of hers. He couldn't think of a better place to be, and he couldn't think of a better person to be with.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Ok, so I'm hoping you guys are liking where this is going. I love Jess and Rory, they are so cute together! To bad he had to go and get that spin-off… ok enough before this a/n becomes an endless rant. But please R&R and tell me your thoughts. Thanks!! 


	4. We Meet Again

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Four: We Meet Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Rory walked into her house, hair soaking wet and wearing Jess's clothes. They had gone back to Luke's to change and he offered her some things to wear, which she gladly accepted. She tried to tiptoe into her room to change before her Mom saw her and got the wrong impression. She was almost there when Lorelai came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Rory, I found the perfect dress for…" She stopped when she saw how Rory looked, "Wow that's not suspicious." She said, putting her hands to her hips.  
  
"Mom, we got soaked when it rained. We were at the bridge and it just started pouring so we went to Luke's and he let me borrow some clothes."  
  
"Oh, ok then. So, what was wrong with Jess anyway?" Lorelai said, making her way into the kitchen. Rory was shocked to see that her mother didn't care. She thought for sure Lorelai would at least make some sort of smart-ass comment, but she didn't.   
  
But, nonetheless, Rory was happy to see that her Mom finally trusted her with Jess, or at least, that's how Rory interpreted her mother not chastising her for coming home wearing his clothes. She decided not to change and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. God his shirt smelled good.  
  
"He thinks he saw his Dad today at the diner."  
  
"Oh wow, really? Did he talk to him?" She said sounding genuinely concerned. Luke had filled her in on the situation already, and she had felt a little sorry for Jess after hearing his story. That was, before he began dating her daughter. But Rory seemed to be wiping him into shape pretty well, and she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary that would suggest to Lorelai that he was a bad influence. Well, up until two seconds ago when she walked in wearing his clothes. But Lorelai trusted Rory, or at least she tried her hardest to.  
  
"No he didn't recognize him until it was to late, and he had already split. Kinda sad actually, I think Jess really wants to see him again, I think he misses him. I mean it's hard not having a Dad around when you're a guy his age, but he's got Luke which is probably a better influence on him anyway."  
  
Lorelai nodded and smiled, "Well, you think he'll stick around this time?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know if Jess really wants him to. He's doing so good now I just… don't want his Dad to ruin what he's got."   
  
"You don't think maybe his Dad came to fix things?"  
  
"I have no idea, but either way, Jess is pretty shaken up by the whole idea of him coming back."  
  
Lorelai didn't know what else to say and offered Rory her help if she needed it. Rory thanked her, and then went into her bedroom to change.   
  
*~*  
  
Jess kissed Rory goodbye and watched her walk away. 'Damn she looks good in my clothes,' he thought smiling. He turned around and made his way back upstairs before jumping into the shower and getting cleaned up. Luke had told Jess to close the diner when he got off at 1:30 because he wouldn't be back in Stars Hollow in time to take over when Jess's shift ended. He had happily obliged, he wanted time to think about what happened earlier in the day anyway.   
  
He was so confused, he didn't know if he wanted Jimmy around or if he just wanted him to stay out of his life. He thought Stars Hollow was hell in a hand basket when he first arrived there, but the place grew on him. Then there was Rory, she was his blessing in disguise. He knew that if he didn't have her there, he would have probably imploded from boredom and lack of intelligent conversation by now. He never thought in his life he would be able to depend on someone so much, but she was just so easy to talk to, get along with, be around… God everything about her was just appealing to him. But he would never show that to her, or anyone. She knew how he felt and he didn't need to explain himself, which was one of Rory's best qualities. She could read him like nobody else - when he wanted her to.   
  
Jess got out of the shower and got dressed, deciding that he wanted to take a walk and clear his head. He descended downstairs and into the diner, and then before he headed out he noticed someone standing at the door. Jess stepped back into the stairway to hide himself and watched the man, amused. He couldn't see the man's face, because he was looking at his feet - but then he looked up. Jess couldn't catch his breath and he almost stumbled backward, when he recognized the face - it was Jimmy. This time, he was sure it was him. But before he could run away, Jess hurried to the door and swung it open, finally coming face to face with his father for the first time in years. Jimmy stared at Jess for a few seconds before finally speaking.  
  
"Jess," He breathed, staring at him with unsure eyes.  
  
Jess stared at him as if he was a stranger; not being able to believe that his father was standing right in front of him. But he was, and he had no idea what to say. He had always imagined what he would say to his father if he one day showed up out of the blue, but it usually ended with Jess screaming at him, telling him that he was a coward and to never come back. But now, that he was really there, and it was really happening - Jess was speechless.  
  
But Jess quickly put his guard up, using sarcasm to deflect his true feelings. "Jimmy Mariano makes an appearance," he coldly replied, sticking his hands in his pockets, hurrying past him. Jimmy quickly turned around and followed Jess to wherever he was planning to go.  
  
Jimmy pleaded with him, begging for his time, "Jess, wait a second, don't walk away just give me five seconds Ok? Please?" But Jess wasn't having it. He quickened his pace, ignoring Jimmy but letting the anger build up inside.  
  
"Jess! Seriously man, I'm sorry! C'mon we all make mistakes Jess, don't do this," Jimmy grabbed Jess's arm and forced him to stop and face him.   
  
Jess threw his hands in the air and got closer to Jimmy, "What do you want from me?" He bellowed.  
  
"I want to talk!" Jimmy yelled back.  
  
"Oh right, Jimmy wants to talk so everyone needs to stop what their doing, and give him their undivided attention." Jess was trying to use his sarcasm to break Jimmy down, to get the upper hand and the authority in the situation. When he saw the submissive signs in Jimmy's demeanor, the way he seemed unsure and wouldn't look Jess in the eye; he knew he had it and bitterly continued, "Very selfish approach Jimmy, I can see you haven't changed at all."   
  
He turned around and began walking again, this time unconsciously slower so Jimmy could keep up the pace and walk beside him.  
  
"I just want to talk to you, give me five minutes Jess. Five minutes that's all I'm asking for."  
  
Jess stopped, "For what? To explain why you deserted Mom and me? To explain why when things got to hard you just gave up and left, figuring you could just show up when I was older, and not so complicated and difficult to deal with?"  
  
"Jess your Mom and I were never getting along! We were constantly arguing, and all we did was bring each other down. I just did what I thought was best for everyone… things could have been worse. Then after I left, I was a mess, I wanted to…" Jimmy paused, trying to find the right words, "to get better before you saw me again. I didn't want you have to see me so miserable!"  
  
Jess kept his fast past and usual sarcasm, "Oh, but it was Ok for you make me miserable."   
  
"It's not like that…"  
  
"Guess what Jimmy? It is like that. I'm still complicated, I'm still difficult to deal with, and I'm trying to do you a favor right now by telling you to go back home and save yourself the trouble." Jess immediately regretted what he said; he didn't want Jimmy to leave at all. He wanted him to stay and prove that he really wanted Jess back in his life. He wanted Jimmy to in someway, show him that he was there not because of some spur of the moment idea, but because he had thought it through and really, truly wanted his son back.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Jess. This morning, I chickened out; I was scared and my heart was racing and I just had to go back to the hotel and think. But I'm back now, and my mind is made up. I want to be in your life again…" Jimmy stopped speaking and seemed to be thinking hard. Then he blurted out the finishing part to his speech, "I want you to move to Venice with me."  
  
Jess stopped dead in his tracks, completely caught off guard, and looked at Jimmy as if he had eight heads. There's no way he could be serious, there's no way he could have just asked him to move to Venice.  
  
"You… you want me to move to Venice. With you. Move to Venice with you." Jess realized he kept repeating himself and shut up, waiting and hoping for his fathers reassuring yes.  
  
"Yea," he said confidently, "what do you say?"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Ok, so do you guys like it? I really get inspired by reviews, so please even if it's short-quick-and to the point, let me know what you think! Thanks!! 


	5. Secrets Are No Fun

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Five: Secrets Are No Fun  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
A/N - This chapter takes place one week after Jimmy made his offer for Jess to come live with him. Jess is graduating, and taking Rory to the prom, but he still hasn't told her about Jimmy.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jess walked beside Rory, his arm draped over her shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder. He hadn't told her about Jimmy yet, and they hadn't talked about his visit since the day he showed up. Every time he was with her he thought about telling her, but then something else would come up. Rory was stressed with finals and prom and she didn't need anything else on her plate right now, or at least that was what Jess thought.  
  
"Oh!" Rory yelped excitedly, "Look at that dress!" Rory hurried over to the window and gazed at the beautiful baby blue dress that seemed to be calling out her name. She looked back at Jess, who had his head tilted to the side and seemed to be examining it.  
  
"Jess what do you think? Isn't it pretty?" Rory asked, looking back at the dress. Jess stuck his hands in his pocket and made his way next to Rory.  
  
"Yea it's nice." He said, unconvincingly.  
  
"You don't think so!" She gasped, sounding shocked and hurt.  
  
He smiled at the power of his opinion, and then reassured her that he thought the dress was nice but that he was a guy and guys can't exactly make those kinds of judgments. "But, I think it would look beautiful on you."  
  
"Thanks." She whispered, still captivated not only by the dress, but by the whole thought of prom. She had waited 4 years for this, and now not only was she going to go but she was going to go with Jess. Someone she cared about so much and was so perfect to be around, she smiled at the thought.  
  
"So, you wanna get it?" He asked nonchalantly.  
  
Rory looked at him like he was crazy and shook her head, "It's to much, I can just have my Mom make me one."   
  
"Well," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "I worked a few extra hours at the diner and have a few extra bucks."  
  
"Jess…"  
  
"Ror, I've been saving up for this. I want you to have a good time so just let me buy the dress for you and then I'll chose the method in which I want you to pay me back." He smirked at the thought and Rory playfully hit his shoulder.  
  
She turned to face him and got so close that he could feel the air entering and exiting her mouth. She smiled and he smiled back, then she leaned in and kissed him. Just before the kiss became personal and passionate, she pulled away looking puzzled.  
  
"How ever will I be able to repay you?" She teased, walking away from him.  
  
"Gilmore you're a tease!" He replied, following after her.  
  
*~*  
  
They had made their way back to Luke's and Rory sat down at the counter while Jess went around back to begin brewing some coffee. He knelt down to plug in the coffee maker, then got up and leaned over on the counter. He opened his mouth to say something to Rory when he glanced over her shoulder and froze. He felt his heart pump fast and his breathing get heavier as he noticed Jimmy Mariano walking in the front door. He hadn't seen him in a week, and he had told Jess that he wasn't going to come back. 'Damn it!' Jess thought, 'What the hell is he doing here…'  
  
"Rory, lets go upstairs…" Jess ordered, not waiting for a reply.   
  
"Jess? Jess, wait a second," She hoped off the counter seat and began to follow him. "Jess!"   
  
He was already half way up the stairs when Rory had reached the bottom.   
  
"Hang on, wait!" Rory yelled after him, quickly ascending up the steps. He fumbled with his keys trying to unlock the door to the apartment when Rory finally caught up to him and gently grabbed his arm.  
  
"Jess, what's going on?"  
  
He didn't answer her and continued to search through his keys, he never had any trouble finding the right one before but he sure as hell did now. Rory noticed his shaky hands and placed her other hand over the keys causing him to stop and look at her.  
  
"Talk to me…" she pleaded.  
  
He saw the desperate look in her eyes and sighed, letting his body fall against the door and slide to the floor.  
  
"Jimmy's downstairs."   
  
Rory thought she misheard him, "Jimmy? Your dad Jimmy?" She questioned him with concern.  
  
"Yea," he replied getting frustrated. "My dad Jimmy is downstairs."  
  
Rory was completely confused, she thought that Jess had wanted to talk to Jimmy. Why was he being so scared? She knelt down beside him and put her hand on his knee.  
  
"Don't you want to talk to him?"  
  
"I already have…" He wearily replied. Damn, why couldn't he have just told her all of this before? It would have saved him a lot of trouble.   
  
"Oh," Rory was taken back by Jess's answer but tried not to show it. "When?"  
  
"That day I told you I thought I saw him. He came back. We talked."  
  
"About what? It couldn't have gone well if your running away from him now…"   
  
"I'm not running away from him!" Jess snapped. He wasn't, he couldn't be. This was Jess Mariano - bad ass of New York who doesn't run away from anyone. Except himself.  
  
"Jess," she said soothingly, "what happened?"  
  
"He asked me to move to Venice with him." He stated matter-of-factly, and he was careful not to look Rory in the eyes when he said it. He didn't want to see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes for them, or worse, the happiness and hope in them, for him.  
  
Rory nodded and stared at her feet, slowly letting her hand drop from Jess's knee.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Jess looked up and stared at her, even though she was still facing the ground.  
  
"Yes."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Hey, ok so do you want more or no? Review really get me going and encourage me to write more/faster. Just let me know! Thanks!! 


	6. Damn

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Six: Damn  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
A/N - First off, x.Luminesence.x & ILoveJess, Thank you SO MUCH for your wonderful and inspiring reviews! You guys make my day! And also to Coolio02, smile, Melissa, GiveMeYourLove, erywery, and chaya. Your reviews really do mean a lot to me, so thank you from the bottom of my mushy Literati heart!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
*Rory's POV*  
  
He said yes? This could possibly be the biggest decision of his life, of my life, and he just says yes without even consulting me? No, wait he shouldn't have to consult me. It still would have been nice to know. But he's been keeping this from me for a week? God, when did he even plan on telling me! The day he left? After he already got there? This is so, wrong… I want to be mad and angry but all I feel is pain. Why is he doing this…  
  
"Rory?"   
  
His voice throws me back into the painful reality that my thoughts can't even escape. I look at him and his eyes are so… tired. The way his head is hanging and his shoulders are slouching tell me he's worn out and sad. I don't want to see that. I look away but he puts his hand under my chin, making me face him again.  
  
"Rory tell me what your thinking."  
  
What I'm thinking?! I'm thinking that you're a jerk for not telling me, I'm thinking there's no way you can just leave me here, I'm thinking that I love you to much to let you go. But I don't want to tell him that, I don't want him not to go because of me. I can't be selfish, not this time. So I say it.  
  
"I think you should go."  
  
Damn…  
  
*Jess' POV*  
  
Oh God, I told her. Why won't she look at me? I knew I should have told her before, told her earlier than I did. I said yes to Jimmy but that doesn't mean I'm going to go. I can always change my mind; I'll stay if she wants me to. I look at her but her eyes are still fixed on the ground and I can tell she's thinking of a million things per second. Hell she's probably making a pro con list while she's at it.  
  
"Rory?"   
  
There, now she's looking at me. Her eyes are so… desperate. The way her face is unreadable and eyes are cloudy tell me she's confused and hurt. She turns her head away again but this time I can't let her. I want to know what she's thinking, what she's feeling. I put my hand under her chin and she faces me again.  
  
"Rory tell me what you thinking."  
  
I'm begging her now, and if she says she wants me to stay then I will. I don't want to hurt her, but I can tell I am. She knows how much she means to me, and she knows that I'll do anything for her. Doesn't she? God, nothing seems clear anymore. Damn Jimmy, why did he have to show up? That's it. I'm staying, and I'm telling her right now. I go to open my mouth, but she beats me to it.  
  
"I think you should go."  
  
Damn…  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - I know its short but I wanted to get something out and I wanted everyone to see how they both feel about his leaving. There's more coming but none of it could really tie in with this chapter, so that's why it came out this way. Anyways, please let me know if you like it!! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! 


	7. Half A Chance

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Seven: Half A Chance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
A/N - Trying script form. Let me know if you like it, or the other way, better. Thanks! And also, another special thanks to:  
  
Tiffany - I believe you about the long review thing, hehe! Thanks for being so loyal & I love your reviews!  
  
Emily Carol - Your so sweet to me! I always can count on you to bring me up when I think my stories suck :-p  
  
Arianna - Thank you so much, I wasn't sure how people would like the POV thing about the same period of time between Jess and Rory, but I'm glad you (and a few others) did.  
  
Markie - Aww don't cry!  
  
And to everyone else - Thank you so much! Believe me, I would answer your reviews as well but I'm running out of time, I'm really sorry! Anyways, On with the show!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
**Gilmore House - Afternoon**  
  
(RORY walks home from LUKE's and slams the door on her way in. LORELAI hears her and turns off the TV.)  
  
LORELAI: (getting up) Hey Ror.  
  
RORY: (sighs) Hi.  
  
LORELAI: Have fun with Jess?  
  
RORY: You could say that.  
  
LORELAI: Why, what happened?  
  
RORY: (going into her room) Nothing.  
  
LORELAI: (following) Oh nothing… I see. Is that why you're being snippy and trying to get away from me?  
  
RORY: No.  
  
LORELAI: Then tell me what's up.  
  
RORY: Mom, nothing is up it's just… complicated.  
  
LORELAI: (placing her hands on RORY's shoulders) Ohh Rory, my naive little pumpkin. I am the queen of complicated! You don't get pregnant at 16, live with your kid at an Inn, and avoid your parents at the same time with things being peachy keen. The word complicated tends to come up quite often in reference to my past.  
  
RORY: (ignoring LORELAI's rant and walking away from her) Mom I know, I just don't want to talk about it.  
  
LORELAI: Are you sure babe?   
  
RORY: Yes. I'm sure.  
  
LORELAI: Because I'm always here for you, and if this 'nothing' turns into 'something' we can talk about it…  
  
RORY: (getting frustrated) Mom! Can't I just, have a little privacy? Please?  
  
LORELAI: (obviously hurt) Oh… um, sure. Sorry.  
  
(LORELAI walks out of RORYS room and slowly shuts the door. She leans against it and closes her eyes, wondering why the can't seem to communicate anymore.)  
  
**Luke's Apartment - Afternoon **  
  
(LUKE walks in the front door and sees JESS lying on his bed, who is pretending to read a book.)  
  
LUKE: So, what was that about?  
  
JESS: (not looking up) What was what about.  
  
LUKE: Rory leaving, looking like she was about to cry.   
  
JESS: She wasn't crying.  
  
LUKE: What'd you do this time?  
  
(JESS over dramatically slams the book down and rolls his eyes, making his way towards the door.)  
  
JESS: You know, why don't you mind your own business?  
  
LUKE: (grabbing his arm) Jess, don't hurt her. I haven't seen her or you this happy in a while so don't screw it up.  
  
JESS: (sarcastically) Gee Uncle Luke, thanks for the pep talk!  
  
LUKE: Jess I'm serious!  
  
JESS: (shaking LUKE off him and shouting) She wants me to go, Ok? It's her idea! I'd stay if she wanted me to but she doesn't. She wants me to go! Are you happy now?  
  
LUKE: (stunned) Go? Go where?  
  
JESS: (regretting he told LUKE) Nothing.  
  
(LUKE gives Jess a confused look, and JESS sits back down on his bed.)  
  
JESS: Look, don't worry about it alright?  
  
LUKE: To late. And your not leaving until you tell me what's going on.  
  
JESS: Whatever.  
  
LUKE: (glaring) I'm serious.  
  
(JESS and LUKE stare at each other for a few minutes, but neither of them seem to be backing down. Finally, JESS gives in.)  
  
JESS: Ok, ok, fine. My Dad came by last week. He asked me to move to Venice with him, and… I said yes. I talked to Rory about it today and she said she thought it would be a good idea. Then she just got up and left. I couldn't go down after her because… he's still down there.  
  
LUKE: (confused) Wait… let me get this straight. Jimmy came by last week, out of nowhere, and just asked you to go to Venice with him?  
  
(JESS nods and LUKE can't believe what he's hearing.)  
  
LUKE: And you said yes?  
  
JESS: (sighing) I said yes.  
  
LUKE: What the… Jess! What are you thinking? Your doing so well here, why would you want to leave? You've got Rory, the prom, graduation…  
  
JESS: (cutting LUKE off) And then what?! That's it Luke! That's all I have to look forward to! Graduation, prom, and Rory. I'm still going to take her to prom and I still plan on graduating, but after that all I have left is Rory and even she's leaving…  
  
LUKE: But Jess, you don't just get up and leave to a whole other state without giving it some thought.  
  
JESS: I've done it before.  
  
LUKE: That was different, you were coming here…  
  
JESS: I don't see much of a difference. I'm going Luke, whether you like it or not and I'm leaving right after Rory's graduation.  
  
LUKE: Jess, I just…  
  
(LUKE stops realizing JESS isn't going to change his mind.)  
  
LUKE: Ok well… I guess you've got it all planned out then huh?  
  
JESS: Yea, I guess I do.  
  
LUKE: And Jimmy, is he still downstairs?  
  
JESS: (nodding) Assuming he hasn't run off again then yea, I'd say he's still downstairs.  
  
(LUKE seems to be taking this all in then he turns around and starts to make his way back down to the diner.)  
  
LUKE: I'll be back.  
  
JESS: Wait, Luke!  
  
LUKE: (stops and turns around) What?  
  
JESS: (quietly) Don't ruin this for me, Ok? I want to go, I want to see him.  
  
LUKE: (nods) I won't.  
  
(LUKE continues on his way to the diner and JESS stealthily follows him, making sure he is undetected so he can listen in on LUKE and JIMMY's conversation.)  
  
**Luke's Diner - Afternoon**  
  
(LUKE stops at the bottom of the stairs and searches the diner for anyone who may resemble JESS's father. He finally sees JIMMY, but doesn't notice him because his look had changed so much. After a second glance, LUKE finally notices him. What he doesn't notice is that JESS followed him and is now sitting on the stairs, getting ready to listen to anything LUKE and JIMMY have to say.)  
  
LUKE: (approaching JIMMY) What the hell are you doing here?  
  
JIMMY: (surprised) Luke? Hey I thought you were, uh, out… somewhere…  
  
LUKE: Shut up and answer my question.   
  
JIMMY: Whoa, what's with the hostility?  
  
LUKE: (ignoring JIMMY's last question) What do you want with him?  
  
JIMMY: Well were just cutting right to the chase aren't we?  
  
LUKE: (glaring at JIMMY) What. Do. You. Want, Jimmy? Do you need money? A place to crash? Because I have none, and there's no room upstairs.  
  
JIMMY: (sarcastically) Actually Luke, I'm doing great, thanks for asking!   
  
LUKE: Oh Jimmy, you don't wanna be a smart ass to me. Not today.  
  
JIMMY: You have to admit you are being a little rude.  
  
LUKE: (astonished my JIMMY's accusation) Rude? Me?! You just show up, out of the blue, with no warning whatsoever looking for Jess and I'm the rude one?  
  
JIMMY: I didn't mean it that way, I just meant you aren't exactly being… well, ok I did mean it that way.  
  
LUKE: (getting unreasonable) I have to admit you do look like you've shaped up. Lost a little weight, wearing nice clothes, nice shoes… but I have no doubts that you did it in an illegal way. Your selling drugs, aren't you Jimmy?  
  
JIMMY: (rolling his eyes) Oh here we go…  
  
LUKE: Because Jess does not need that kind of influence in his life! He's got me, he's got Rory…  
  
JIMMY: (confused) Rory?  
  
LUKE: (continuing and getting carried away with his rant) … and that's about it for his support system! So when his convict father comes back into town with his high class… (picks up JIMMY's coat and reads the tag before throwing it back on the chair) 100% genuine leather coat, fancy boots and smooth hair cut and sees that all he has to do is sell a few bags of pot to get that way, he's gonna jump all over it!  
  
JIMMY: I'm not a dealer, I've worked hard for this stuff! I told you, I live in Venice now and I'm doing good.  
  
LUKE: And I'm just supposed to believe every damn thing that comes out of your mouth?  
  
JIMMY: I've always been a man of my word.  
  
LUKE: Really? Because you gave Liz your word when you said 'I do', but instead you ended up leaving her like a coward, and never contacting your son. How that's keeping you word, I'll never know.  
  
(LUKE walks behind the counter, and JIMMY follows.)  
  
JIMMY: You don't know what the hell your talking about. You don't know why I left, what I did, where I went…  
  
LUKE: (cutting JIMMY off) Maybe you kept Jess in the dark about where you were but I always knew. And while jail might have been the thing for you, it's not going to be the thing for Jess. He is not his fathers son and he's not going to be!   
  
JIMMY: (sensing things are getting to personal) Hey…  
  
LUKE: And now, out of nowhere, you just show up! And you look like the good guy inviting him to Venice to stay with you, when we both know that can never really happen and all your doing is getting his hopes up!  
  
JIMMY: (stopping LUKE from continuing by yelling) Hey!! Listen to me for two seconds, ok?!  
  
(Reluctantly, LUKE sighs and nods, obviously still very angry.)  
  
JIMMY: (counting off his explanations on his fingers) First of all, I got out of jail a long time ago. That's all in the past. After that, I got on the right track. I got a job, went to college a few years, got my degree… and now I'm here. Second of all, now that I'm doing better, I'm trying to tie up all my lose ends. My first one being, Jess. And lastly, for God's sake - I don't need any money! Or a place to sleep! I'm just… I'm just here to see my kid.  
  
LUKE: Why though? Why now? Why couldn't you at least have the decency to wait until after he contacted you that way you would have known he was ready. Because he's not ready. You can't just show up and then expect him to welcome you with open arms.  
  
JIMMY: (getting frustrated) Your telling me things I already know Luke.  
  
LUKE: I mean hell, even a call first would have been nice, or a letter, maybe a telegram…  
  
JIMMY: (finally fed up with LUKE's sarcasm) Geez Luke, he's my son that I haven't seen in years! Why do you think I'm here only to do bad things and destroy the person he's become?  
  
LUKE: I'm don't know Jimmy, I don't know what your doing here or what your motives are but I'll tell you one thing; he's doing good here without you. He's shaping up to be the man you weren't, and certainly the man you aren't. Do you really want to ruin that for him?   
  
JIMMY: (yelling) Hey, I'm here aren't I? I'm trying!  
  
LUKE: (yelling back) Yea?! Well it's about six years to late!  
  
(The whole diner falls silent and is now fixed on JIMMY and LUKE's argument.)  
  
JIMMY: You don't know what kind of hell I went through to get to the point in my life where I can finally face my own son again! You think this was easy for me? You think I wasn't scared shitless when I first came here?   
  
LUKE: Oh yea Jimmy, and this has been SO easy for Jess! First, his father leaves him, then his Mom kicks him out, he realizes nobody wants him, and then he's forced to come here! Wow Jimmy, you really have had it bad - what was I thinking questioning your motives?  
  
JIMMY: God dammit Luke, you won't even give me half a chance!  
  
LUKE: (growling in JIMMY's face) Because you don't deserve half a chance.  
  
JIMMY: (growling back in confidence) Well that's not for you to decide, is it?  
  
(JIMMY grabs his coat off the chair and gives Luke a look before making his way out of the diner.)  
  
JIMMY: Tell Jess I'll see him later.  
  
LUKE: (yelling after him) Don't count on it!  
  
(JIMMY exits and the diner is now watching LUKE, who looks around in anger)  
  
LUKE: (yelling) Don't you people have any lives! Eat your food!  
  
(LUKE storms into the back and stands there for a few minutes before punching some random boxes in frustration. JESS sits in shock before he begins making his way downstairs intending to go to RORY's. He stops before he reaches the bottom, remembering they aren't on the best of terms. He slowly and sadly retreats back to his bedroom.)  
  
**Gilmore House - Night**  
  
(The doorbell rings and RORY hops up to get it. She opens the door and is startled to find JESS.)  
  
RORY: Uh, hi.  
  
JESS: Hey.  
  
(There's an awkward silence as they both avoid looking at each other.)  
  
JESS: Is it Ok if I come in?  
  
RORY: (opening the door wider) Oh, yea sure. Sorry, come in.  
  
(JESS walks in and they both stand there, shooting quick and fake smiles at each other while looking around.)  
  
RORY: So, um, did you need something?  
  
JESS: Well, actually… (spotting LORELAI) Do you think we could go in your room and talk?  
  
RORY: Yea of course. (yelling) Mom! I'll be in my room!  
  
LORELAI: Ok honey!  
  
(JESS and RORY go into RORY's room. Once she closes the door, there is a deafening silence and neither of them know what to say even though JESS obviously has something he wants to tell her.)  
  
RORY: So…  
  
JESS: Yea…  
  
RORY: (pauses) Hey, um, was there something you wanted to tell me?  
  
JESS: (uncomfortably) Yea, there was, or there is.  
  
(JESS pauses and wonders if telling RORY about the confrontation between LUKE and JIMMY is a good idea since JIMMY was the one who started he and RORY's 'fight' to begin with. He wants to tell her desperately so he has someone to talk to about it, but decides against it.)  
  
RORY: (seeing he is thinking hard about something) Jess? Is everything Ok?  
  
Jess: Um, yea I just wanted to let you know that I still want to take you to prom. And I'm still going to graduate, and watch you graduate. I know that probably doesn't make the situation much better but I just wanted to make sure you knew.  
  
RORY: (smiling) It does.  
  
JESS: (hopefully) Make the situation better?  
  
RORY: Well, not the situation exactly but it does make me feel better. I wasn't sure where we stood on that.  
  
JESS: Oh, yea.  
  
(RORY sits down and looks at JESS thoughtfully, who still has his hands in his pockets and is obviously still thinking of something.)  
  
RORY: Jess, don't think I want you to go because I don't want you here.   
  
JESS: (caught off guard) What?  
  
RORY: I want you here. Don't think I'm trying to get rid of you.  
  
JESS: (relieved but hiding it) Oh.  
  
RORY: Because I'm not.  
  
JESS: I understand.  
  
RORY: You don't seem like you believe me.  
  
JESS: Well, I do.  
  
RORY: Ok.  
  
(Silence enters the room again and JESS sighs heavily before making his way to the door.)  
  
JESS: I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?  
  
RORY: Yea. Sure.  
  
JESS: I'll call you.  
  
RORY: Ok.  
  
(JESS pauses before opening the door, hoping RORY will ask him to stay. She doesn't.)  
  
JESS: Bye.  
  
(RORY nods her goodbye as JESS makes his way out the door. A teary eyed RORY lays down on her bed, wondering why things are going so awkward and wrong, while JESS makes his way to the bridge to think.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Ok, so this was my first attempt at script. Please tell me which kind you like better, and that's the kind I'll use. If you like both, let me know and maybe I'll switch on and off between them. I'm here to serve you! Hehe, please R&R because it encourages me so much. Thanks! 


	8. Eyes Open

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Eight: Eyes Open  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jess sat with his legs open and back leaned against the chair, comfortably spread out and giving off the impression that where he was, was the last place he wanted to be. When in reality, that could have been the farthest thing from the truth. Inside, Jess was full of pride and joy, as well as hope and fear. He masked it well, but when he heard his name - the glory and excitement of graduation took over him as a small smirk crept up on his face.   
  
He stood up as Luke, Lorelai, and Rory watched him intently when he swiftly made his way to the podium in order to receive his diploma. Rory noticed the smirk, and smiled widely as she watched Jess make his way toward the principle. They shook hands and Jess was handed his diploma in one hand, while the other moved the tassel. He beamed with accomplishment and quickly turned toward Rory. At first, it was hard to notice her with everyone else around but then he caught a glimpse of her breath-taking smile and he winked at her. She winked back and he made his way off stage, back to his seat.   
  
Nothing was going to ruin this day for him. Not even his Mom not showing up at his graduation, hell, it was something he should have expected to begin with. And in a way, he did; but there was always that last bit of hope that she would unexpectedly show up at the last minute and cheer him on as he made the leap from high-school to adulthood.  
  
Alas, it didn't happen. Jimmy was there however, but certainly not sitting with Luke, Lorelai and Rory. Actually, he was probably as far away from them as you could get. Jess had talked to Jimmy on the phone only once since he and Luke had argued. And that was only when Jess called Jimmy to let him know when his graduation was, still not expecting Jimmy to show up either. But Jess was happy with the way things turned out; Jimmy showed up, Rory came... and even Lorelai made an appearance. It wasn't bad, not bad at all.   
  
The only cloud over his head was that he and Rory never talked about what happened that night he came over, wanting to talk about Luke and Jimmy's argument. It just never came up, the morning after he had come over, she walked into the diner and just greeted him with a wide smile, acting as if nothing happened. He figured if she wanted to play that game, he could to. And the next night, the two went to prom without any problems and ended up having a blast. Rory had gotten the baby blue dress she wanted, and Jess actually wore a tuxedo. It seemed as though they both forgot about the awkward night and were happy again with the way things were; when in reality, the thought of Jess leaving was stirring in the back of both their minds.  
  
"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the Stars Hollow High Class of 2003!" The principle boomed over the speakers. The girls squealed as the guys cheered; all of them throwing there hats in the air in excitement. Rory quickly got up out of her seat before Lorelai could stop her and ran over to Jess, noticing him still sitting with his hat on and head down. She ran up to where he sat and quickly grabbed his face, planting a kiss on his lips and smiling.  
  
"My own little graduate. I've always wanted one..." Rory joked, but Jess continued looking at the ground. He smiled to himself as her concerned voice filled the air.  
  
"Hey Jess," she said softly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled, while childishly kicking the dirt with his shoe.  
  
"Jess... tell me." She pleaded, trying to get him to look at her. He smiled to himself again and this time tried hard not to laugh, turning his head away from her and trying to contain the laughter that was creeping up inside him. He finally gave in and quickly turned to face her, with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"I just can't believe I actually graduated." He proclaimed, taking in the confused look on her face.  
  
"I mean, I barely showed up, got barely passing grades and I'll even admit it… I had a pretty sorry attitude."  
  
"Ugh, Jess! I thought you really were sad over something!" She sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"So I saw." He shot back at her, smirking.  
  
She ignored his unnecessary and cruel joke and continued on with their conversation. "And I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Rory offered about his attendance, grade and attitude; knowing full well that it was probably all true.  
  
"Not that bad? One time, I didn't turn in this essay for Mr. Hendricks class and he asked to talk to me privately during class the next day when he noticed I hadn't done it…" Jess was getting into his story and Rory noticed how excited he was getting by already reminiscing on his high school days. In a few days she would be graduating, and she wondered if she would be that excited. The uplifting thoughts of graduation quickly turned into the gut wrenching feeling that Jess would be leaving right after her graduation was over. She silently cursed herself for thinking of it again and continued listening to Jess's story.  
  
"…so basically," he continued, "just because your teacher says he can't punish you for what your thinking doesn't mean he wants to know what your thinking."  
  
"Jess, there's a difference between thinking someone's a son of a bitch and saying to their face, 'I think you're a son a bitch'." She stated with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yea, well when I asked him what he would do if I called him a son of a bitch, he said something about suspension. Then when I asked him what he would do if I thought he was a son of a bitch; he said he couldn't control my thoughts or punish me for them because there was no way he could change what I was thinking. So, I told him what I thought."  
  
"Which brings us back to your well brought up point about how just because your teacher says he can't punish you for what your thinking, doesn't mean he wants to know what your thinking."  
  
"Hey, if your ever looking for a nice, long, 5 day weekend - just speak your mind."  
  
Rory laughed at Jess's crazy antics and then stopped suddenly and made a face as if something had suddenly clicked.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec! Was that the week you convinced Luke we had Monday, Tuesday AND Wednesday off for 'September Break'? And then you wouldn't tell me why?"  
  
Jess shook his head 'no' but the face he made stated otherwise. Rory chuckled and gently grabbed hold of his hand.  
  
"You know I'm surprised they didn't just recognize that as the Mariano charm and let it slip along with your 'barely-there' attendance and barely passing grades. Your coulda been one lucky guy!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his embrace and resting her head on his chest.  
  
"This gown really suits you, you know that?" She stated, playing with the blue fabric between her fingers.  
  
"If you like it that much I'll steal you one." He joked; she quickly pulled away and smacked his arm, making her 'I can't believe you!' face.  
  
"Hey!" He reacted, pretending the be hurt badly from her smack, "What was that for!"  
  
"For not offering to steal me a hat to." She joked, putting her arms back around his neck. He grunted in acknowledgment and looked around at everyone who was hugging their parents and laughing with extended family and friends. He secretly wished he had that, then he looked back to his left and remembered everything he ever wanted was right beside him. He leaned in and kissed her, putting his hand behind her head and after a few seconds, opening his eyes. He always kept his eyes closed while kissing... well, anyone. That's how your supposed to kiss - eyes closed, mouth open. But this time he couldn't help himself, he wanted to be that close to her and be able to see her beauty. Opening his eyes allowed him to do that, and he silently wondered why he had never done it before. 'Probably because she would think I was psycho...' he thought to himself as he pulled away from her kiss. Their eyes locked and she smiled. Inside, however, she couldn't have been more distraught. He was leaving - by the end of the week he would be gone from her life. She snuggled into him again, wondering how was she supposed to handle knowing that.  
  
Lorelai and Luke walked over to where Jess and Rory had been sitting, and Luke shook Jess's hand in congratulations. Lorelai was unsure as to whether she should give Jess a hug, or just shake his hand, but he answered that questions for her by getting up from the chair and extending his hand towards her. She shook and smiled.  
  
"Were really happy for you Jess. Great job!" She kept shaking his hand and glaced at Rory who was nuzzled up beside him. 'God, he makes her so happy. Oh what the hell!' she thought, pulling him into a hug. His eye's widened and he stood stiffly with his arms to his side as she patted his back.  
  
"Hey, hands off!" Rory teased, "Find your own man!" Lorelai pulled away from Jess, who was still stunned, and placed her hands on his shoulders.   
  
"It'll never happen again. Momentary lapse of judgment."  
  
"Glad to hear it." He said, still a little confused from her showing of affection and caring towards him. She had never done that before, in fact, he thought she still hated him.  
  
"Yup," Lorelai said, her attention focused towards Luke now.   
  
"Luke," She hesitated asking him as he turned and faced her. What if he said no? Well it wouldn't matter. It's not like it was a date or anything.  
  
"Yea?" He casually replied, making her feel a little more comfortable.  
  
"Would you, um, want to come with us to Rory's graduation?"   
  
"Oh, yea Luke please come!" Rory chimed in. "Mom's gonna go, Jess will be there, my grandparents, Sookie, Jackson, my Da…" She stopped short when she remembered he Dad wasn't going to come. He had called earlier that day to break the news that he would be out of the country on a business trip. Luke noticed the look of disappointment in Rory's eyes and quickly agreed to come, hoping it would take that sad look away. It did and Rory quickly seemed to have forgotten all about how her Dad wasn't going to attend her one and only high school graduation.  
  
"You mean it? You'll come? You don't have to Luke, I mean if your busy…" She started off with excitement in her voice then trailed off when the realization that he might only be saying yes to be polite entered her mind.  
  
"I'm not." He offered, and he wasn't. He knew when her graduation was and he had planned on coming anyway.  
  
"Well great then! So that's, what, seven people? I gotta get more tickets." Lorelai lied, she had already bought the tickets knowing, well… hoping, that Luke would come with her.   
  
"I gotta go get changed," Jess kissed Rory's forehead, "I'll see you back at the diner?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded, smiling at him. He would never know how truly proud of him she was. She gave him another kiss and then said goodbye to Luke before her and Lorelai began making their way home.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - This was the only good place I could find to stop at. I hope you all are liking it!! Let me know if I should keep on going, and I will happily oblige. R&R! Thanks so much! 


	9. Calm Before The Storm

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Nine: Calm Before The Storm  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
A/N - Tye, ILoveJess, Kayla, JCTigerWolf4e, Arianna, and swim6516 - You guys rock. No doubt about it.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Lorelai and Rory walked back home arm in arm, chatting about the graduation and how happy they both were for Jess. The conversation was going smoothly and everything was seemingly fine until the two girls made their way inside the Gilmore household. The unlatched their arms and silently made their way into the kitchen, where Rory sat down and Lorelai opened the fridge.  
  
"Ror, where did the ding dongs go?"  
  
"Ding dongs? We never had ding dongs." Rory answered, confused.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ," Lorelai started, closing the refrigerator door and making her way towards Rory, "I went to Doose's and bought ding dongs just last week! There was one left and now it's gone." She said, throwing her hands in the air and then sitting down beside Rory. After a few seconds, Lorelai noticed that Rory wasn't paying a lick of attention to anything she was saying. Concerned, she slightly nudged her.  
  
"Hey kid, are you Ok?" Lorelai asked gently.  
  
"What?" Rory replied, she hadn't heard a word Lorelai said. She was to caught up in her thoughts about Jess leaving and how she would function afterwards. 'Dammit,' she thought, 'Jess and I haven't even talked about it yet…  
  
"Ror," Lorelai sensed there was something wrong since the night Rory wouldn't talk to her. She didn't want to push the subject but now she felt she needed to. "Talk to me."  
  
Rory turned her eyes away from Lorelai and stared down at her hands, "There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Hun, please, whatever's going on is hurting you and you can't keep your feelings bottled up. Not talking about whatever it is your not talking about, won't make it any better…"   
  
"Yes it will." Rory barely replied, she wrapped her arms around her body protectively and stood up, "I'm going in my room. Knock when you're ready to go to Luke's." Rory turned to go into her room when Lorelai gently, but firmly, took hold of Rory's arm. She turned around and noticed the stern look on her mothers face.  
  
"Sit." She commanded. Rory obeyed with a sigh and sat back down.  
  
"Now, what the hell is going on? You've been so… off lately. You're so happy around Jess but then you come home and your grouchy. When I try to get you to talk about it, you run off into your room and hide there until its time to go see Jess or he comes and finds you. I'm tired of it Ror, please, fill me in!" Lorelai tone was soft but it spoke volumes while she pleaded with her daughter. She was sick of being on the outside of Rory's world when she had gotten comfortably used to always been inside. Not being able to communicate with Rory was something she wasn't used to, and it was something she didn't want to have get used to.  
  
"Mom it's just none of your business Ok? How many time's am I going to have to say that? You don't need to know everything about me; I'm eighteen years old! An adult! And I don't need my 'Mommy' to help me out with every little thing!" Rory said it much more harshly than she had meant to, but figured it was necessary to get her point across. What she didn't expect, however, was for Lorelai to retaliate.  
  
"No Rory - your wrong. When you come home acting like, like," Lorelai struggled to find a better word but when she couldn't, she simply came out with it, "… like a bitch then I do have a right to know what's going on! This isn't you Ror; you don't back talk me and you certainly never run away when its time to discuss something serious Why is this, this 'thing' so important and so secret that you can't let me know!"  
  
"He's leaving!" Rory screamed at her mother, "Are you happy now? He's leaving! He's going away after my graduation to live with his Dad and he's never coming back!" With that, Rory retreated to her room and slammed her door. Lorelai sat there stunned for a few seconds before quickly realizing the seriousness of the situation and followed her daughter into the bedroom.  
  
"Oh, Ror…" She said soothingly, sitting beside a curled up Rory her on the bed.  
  
"No Mom, please, please don't make me talk about it. I don't want to. Please don't…" Rory began to cry as she thought about how soon Jess would never be around. It wasn't like he was being shipped off to war, never to be seen again. But to Rory - there was no difference. Jess was leaving, and he wasn't coming back.  
  
"Rory I know you don't want to but at sometime, you'll have to. This, thing that's come over you where you feel the need to suppress all your feelings and not talk about them with me is killing you inside. It's killing me inside! And you know it, please honey, talk to me abo…"  
  
Rory quickly cut Lorelai off, her sobs becoming more violent and her body beginning to shake, "But it will make it real Mom! Talking about it, it'll make it real…" Rory's voice drifted off, as she once again got lost in the confusion and uncertainty that at the present time were her thoughts. Lorelai scooted closer to her daughter and wrapped a protective arm around her.  
  
"It's real either way Rory. You're going to have to face that and stop running from it. No matter how fast you run, or where you hide, it's always going to be right behind you or just around the corner. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you, and I'm so sorry that it's happening now when everything is supposed to be happy and sunny and have that 'Yay, schools over and I'm graduating' kinda attitude. But it is happening. You're going to have to face it, talking about it will only help."   
  
Lorelai's truthful words made Rory feel as thought she was getting stabbed in the chest. She was right - he was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it. She slowly leaned into her mother and began to cry, as Lorelai held onto her and brushed her hair back.  
  
"I ju, ju, just don't want him to leave…" Rory sobbed; crying for the first time since finding out about Jess's plans to leave. And God, did it feel good to cry.  
  
"I know baby, I know." Lorelai held onto her daughter tightly and rocked her back and fourth. When Rory was little and stubbed a toe or got hurt somehow, Lorelai would take her in her arms and gently rock her. It always calmed Rory down and she would slowly fall asleep in Lorelai's arms knowing everything would be better when she woke up. But now it was different, Lorelai couldn't rock Rory forever, and she couldn't make everything better.   
  
*~*  
  
Jimmy watched Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Jess talk amongst themselves while he stayed retreated in the back. Going up there with Luke would certainly be a death wish, so he waited until everyone had left and then when Jess strayed from Luke a little bit, he tried to grab his attention.  
  
"Jess!" Jimmy whispered as loud as he could without Luke hearing him. He suspiciously looked back and fourth to make sure nobody was there watching him on Luke's behalf. When no one turned around at hearing Jimmy's voice, he said it a little louder.  
  
"Jess!" This time, Jess noticed Jimmy. He looked around before finally noticing Jimmy who was waving his arms in the air and told Luke he'd be back in a few. Luke said to meet him, Lorelai and Rory at the diner in a few minutes and Jess nodded. He walked over to Jimmy and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Scared of Luke? Don't be, he's a teddy bear. Really." Jess said unconvincingly, but answering Jimmy's thoughts nonetheless.  
  
"Oh, yea well, apparently I bring out the grizzle in him." Jimmy said, keeping an eye out to make sure Luke didn't notice him.  
  
"Right," Jess answered, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, you wanna go on a walk or something?"   
  
"Yea that'd be, nice." Jimmy nodded and smiled at Jess, who just walked past Jimmy and motioned for him to follow. It was obvious Jess wasn't just going to accept Jimmy right away; it was going to take some time.  
  
"So, uh," Jimmy breathed running to catch up to him, "is this what you consider a walk?"  
  
Jess just looked at him and continued walking fast, even picking up the pace just a little more to spite Jimmy.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, give an old man a break!" Jimmy pleaded. Jess heard the tiredness and begging in Jimmy's voice and abruptly stop walking and sighed.  
  
"Hurry up!" Jess yelled after him. He wasn't going to make this easy on Jimmy… not one bit. Finally Jimmy ran up beside Jess and was breathing heavily as he managed to get out between breaths, "Thanks. Kido." Jess patted his father on the back with a fake smile then converted back to a frown and began walking towards the diner again. Jimmy followed, dismayed, trying to think of something to get Jess to stop, or at least slow down. Finally, he thought of something that he knew would give him the upper hand.  
  
"Who's Rory?" Jimmy yelled after Jess, who slowly stopped to a halt and turned around.  
  
"How do you know about Rory?" Jess said, pretending he didn't have any idea what Jimmy was talking about. He did, however, because he had overheard Luke yell something about Rory to Jimmy, who immediately questioned who she was but never got an answer.  
  
"Rory." Jimmy stated simply, while walking towards Jess. "I heard she's your girlfriend or something?"  
  
It was obvious Jimmy was trying to make small talk. Jess decided if it was about Rory, he could give the conversation a go.  
  
"Yea. Or something." Jess bitterly replied. Sure, he would talk with him but that didn't mean he was going to be Mr. Nice Guy.  
  
"That's… good."  
  
"Yup."  
  
There was silence as the two stood side by side. The resemblance was amazing, the eyes, the attitude, the stance, the running away when things got hard... Everything about Jimmy reminded Jess of himself. And he hated it.  
  
"You're being safe right?" Jimmy quietly asked, not wanting to upset Jess.  
  
"Oh God…" Jess turned his back to Jimmy and began walking towards the diner again.  
  
Jimmy, again, ran after Jess while pleading with him, "Jess, wait a minute! I know how you were in New York, I just want to be sure!"  
  
"Well it's none of your business." Jess growled.  
  
"It is my business, I don't want to be a grandfather this early in life and I don't want you to be a Dad this early in life."  
  
Jess, now getting fed up with Jimmy's constant question, replied with a frustrated tone. "I got it covered, alright?"   
  
But Jimmy didn't want to drop it. It was true; he didn't want Jess to be an 18-year-old father. He didn't want Jess to make the mistakes he had by starting a family when he wasn't ready.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"God you're annoying."  
  
"I'm just trying to make sure. I'm your Dad, I got to know."  
  
Jess stopped with an annoyed look on his face, "Well then you'll be happy to know that we aren't… we aren't, well… we just aren't!" He blurted out.  
  
"Oh." Jimmy said, baffled to the words that just entered his ears.  
  
"Yea, so just… drop it." Jess was confused as to why Jimmy cared so much, but let it slide figuring Jimmy was just trying to gain some parental control.  
  
A satisfied Jimmy nodded his head and the two made their way to the diner. Jimmy stopped short just before entering, but Jess motioned for him that was Ok and told him he would talk to Luke. Jimmy thanked him and then made his way inside. Jess told him to take a seat while he changed and called Rory, and Jimmy happily obliged. His son was much more of a man than he had expected, and as he sat alone, he sadly reminisced on the days when Jess was a kid and things weren't so complicated.  
  
*~*  
  
Jess skipped a few steps on his way upstairs and once inside, quickly changed out of his graduation outfit into a Metallica t-shirt and jeans. He was about to go back downstairs when he remembered he had wanted to call Rory, and quickly changed his direction towards the phone. He picked it up and dialed her number, sitting down on the couch and out of habit, kicking his legs up on the other side, and placing his arms behind his head. Before talking to Rory, he always got in a comfortable position somewhere because he knew he would probably be there for hours talking to her. The phone rang as he waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He could hear her sniffles and immediately got worried. "Hey… everything Ok?"  
  
"Oh yea, everything's fine." Rory replied in her most unconvincing, convincing tone.  
  
"You're crying, why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying."  
  
"Rory I can hear you sniffling." There was a pause and he could hear her breathing. He was about to say something when she interrupted.   
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Jess slowly sat up on the couch and his heart began to beat harder and faster. He took in a deep breath and tried to relax, "Ok. About what."  
  
"You, leaving for Venice. We haven't had any chance to… discuss it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I think we should."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Ok…"  
  
"Alright…"  
  
The pause left Rory to struggle with the words that she so desperately wanted to say, but couldn't out of fear. Fear that his Dad wouldn't agree, fear that her Mom wouldn't agree, fear that he wouldn't say yes, and more than anything - the fear that he would.  
  
"I want to go with you!" Rory blurted out. 'Oh my God, I did not just say that…' she thought, panicking. Her mind raced with thoughts as Jess froze in the apartment, completely stunned. There was a long silence where neither of the two said anything, and then Jess spoke up. His voice was raspy and his tone was confused.  
  
"You want to come with me?" He tried to say it in a way that wouldn't convince Rory that he did or didn't want her there. He didn't want to sound to perky and unintentionally persuade her to go when she didn't want to, and he didn't want to sound disappointed because he certainly wasn't. He just wanted to make sure that her offer was something she really wanted, and not something she said just to make him feel better.  
  
But she didn't know how to answer him. The truth was that, yes, she wanted to go with him; but what if she couldn't? What if her Mom forbid it or Jimmy didn't want her there, or even Jess didn't want her there…  
  
"Well… yea I do." She spoke uneasily and Jess sensed it. But he also sensed that it was coming from her heart.  
  
"What about your Mom?" Rory thought about that for a few seconds before answering, sounding confidant and feeling rebellious.  
  
"She doesn't have to know."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Uh oh! Rory's getting a little crazy on us! Lol, anyways, thanks for all of your wonderful, fantastic, beautiful, inspiring reviews! There's more coming up, and someone asked me if I was going to continue this story after Jess left… and I think I might. I think I might do a sequel because this story was only supposed to lead up to where Jess left for Venice. Anyway, I'll keep you all updated on that and please R&R! 


	10. I Wish I Were Here

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Ten: I Wish I Were Here  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
RECAP:   
  
----------  
  
"No Mom, please, please don't make me talk about it. I don't want to. Please don't…" Rory began to cry as she thought about how soon Jess would never be around. It wasn't like he was being shipped off to war, never to be seen again. But to Rory - there was no difference. Jess was leaving, and he wasn't coming back.  
  
----------  
  
"Right," Jess answered, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, you wanna go on a walk or something?"   
  
"Yea that'd be, nice." Jimmy nodded and smiled at Jess, who just walked past Jimmy and motioned for him to follow. It was obvious Jess wasn't just going to accept Jimmy right away; it was going to take some time.  
  
------------  
  
"I want to go with you!" Rory blurted out.   
  
"What about your Mom?" Rory thought about that for a few seconds before answering, sounding confidant and feeling rebellious.  
  
"She doesn't have to know."  
  
-------------  
  
A/N - Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I'll find a way to repay you guys, some way, some how…   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After a few more hours of conversation and debating, the two hung up. After that - it was set. Rory would go with Jess to Venice, behind her mothers back and more than likely against her wishes.  
  
But this wasn't like Rory; she wasn't one to disobey anyone at any cost - especially her own mother. So why the sudden leap into the world of lying and deceit? She already felt bad, and she hadn't even really done anything yet. She crashed into her pillow, and sighed heavily wondering what to do next. Maybe if she told Lorelai, she would understand and let her go? No, that wouldn't happen. Lorelai would lay a guilt trip on her until she decided to stay. Or would she? God, she had never been so confused before.  
  
Rory tried to push all of the 'what ifs' out of her mind and concentrate on the bigger picture. But the more she tried, the more she wondered what the hell she just got herself into. Because now, it was either hurting her mother by leaving or hurting Jess since she already promised him she would go.  
  
*~*  
  
Jimmy noticed Jess approaching and smiled at him as Jess slipped into the seat across the table. Jess forced a smile back and leaned against the chair. How was he supposed to ask Jimmy this? He ran different ways and scenarios through his head, hoping the right way to ask him would come up. Silence hung between the two, and Jess noticed Jimmy was extremely uncomfortable as he kept looking back behind his shoulder expecting Luke to be there.  
  
"Hey… Jimmy?"   
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I know this is, um, kinda sudden and probably not the best time to ask this but…" Jess looked at Jimmy and froze up. He didn't want to ask this much of his father so soon. They had just gotten to, well, stand each other and now he wants to make this outrageous request of him? No. Now wasn't the time.  
  
"But…?" Jimmy asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing. It was stupid, don't worry about it." Jess quickly got up from his seat and turned towards the steps leading up to the apartment. He was running again, when things got uncomfortable or uneasy, he always ran. Jimmy knew that was something he inherited from his side of the family, and he also knew how to get him back.  
  
"Wait, Jess!" Jimmy stood up from his chair and Jess shot Jimmy a glace from over his shoulder. In the few seconds he looked at him, he saw how much Jimmy just wanted to sit and talk with Jess without all the hurt and hostility. At least, that's what he thought he saw. He wasn't sure if it was really there, or if he was tricking himself into thinking that his Dad really wanted to just sit and talk with him. Either way, Jess returned to the table and eased his way back into his seat. Jimmy sat back down and began to try to learn a little more about Jess.  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about?" He wearily asked; he wasn't sure if trying to get Jess to open up was the best idea. If Jess were anything like himself, he wouldn't respond well to the 'lets be buddies and tell each other everything' kind of relationship.  
  
Jess looked out the window of the diner and nodded.  
  
"Yea, actually."  
  
"Oh. Alright, what is it?" Jimmy was surprised as ever that his son actually wanted to talk with him. Not argue, not bicker, not point fingers and blame… just talk.  
  
"What'd you go to jail for?"  
  
'Oh shit.' Jimmy thought, this was NOT what he expected their 'talk' to be like.  
  
"Jail? What? I didn't go to jail," Jimmy laughed nervously, "who gave you that idea?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You."  
  
"When did I do that?"  
  
"When you were arguing with Luke. I heard everything you two said. Interesting, really… I always thought you were more of a self-pity guy who stays locked up in his apartment rather than the convict who goes to jail."  
  
"Jess, it isn't like that…"  
  
"It isn't? So you didn't go to jail?  
  
"No, well, yes. I did."  
  
"Then I guess it is like that."  
  
"You're not being fair."  
  
"Wasn't fair when you ditched me and Mom. Guess somehow, life's like that."  
  
Jimmy sighed and shook his head back and fourth.  
  
"Alright Jess, that's enough. Someday you're just going to have to let it go! The past is the past and I can't do anything to change that. I know what I did was wrong now, and I know I was stupid for doing it… but honestly you can't keep throwing it in my face every time we disagree on something!!"  
  
Jimmy's words were harsh, but true. Jess always had something to fall back on while arguing with his Dad, all he had to do was bring up the abandonment issue and he automatically won. But he didn't want to anymore. As much as it satisfied him when he saw Jimmy's face scrunched up with pain every time he mentioned it, it brought back painful memories and ended up hurting him to.  
  
"Ok." Jess nonchalantly replied.  
  
"Ok?" Jimmy questioned with hope.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jimmy smiled and nodded. "Good."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Your really good with that one worded answer thing."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"There you go again."  
  
The two men, finally satisfied with each other, smiled and continued on with their conversation.   
  
*~*  
  
Rory glanced over at the clock, it was 11:30pm and she simply couldn't sleep. She got up and pulled out her suitcase from underneath her bed, and quickly began packing it with the things she felt would be necessary to have in Venice. Her graduation was in two days, she still had a few finals, and on top of all that now she had to pack and do it behind Lorelai's back. She began to pack things that wouldn't be so obviously missed if Lorelai came into her room, like clothes from the closet and things from inside her dresser. Rory walked over to her bookshelf and began picking out her favorite books to pack. She was on her tiptoes, grabbing one from a higher shelf in the back when she heard someone tapping on her window.   
  
"Jesus!" She yelped, jumping away from her window.  
  
"Hey," Jess said, obviously amused while opening the window.  
  
"We have a front door." She said, rolling her eyes and trying to get her book again.  
  
"Yea but," he paused to climb through the window, "that's not nearly as fun."  
  
"Neither is getting the hell scared out of you when you hear something tapping on your window in the middle of the night." Rory shot back, getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Alright fine, I'll start using your front door in the middle of the night if that's the way you want it. Hell, I'll wake Lorelai up while I'm at it to say hi."  
  
"Jess shut up." She said frustrated, still trying to get the book.  
  
"What's your problem?" He asked, sensing her hostility.  
  
Rory immediately stopped reaching for the book and turned to him, looking at him like he was crazy. "What's my problem? Did you honestly just ask me that??"  
  
He walked over to where she was and easily grabbed the book from the back, handing to her and smiling, "Yea. I did."  
  
Rory sighed in disgust and threw the book into the suitcase. She returned to packing, this time more vigorously and obviously angry about something. Jess watched her for a few minutes then it clicked. She was freaking out about leaving. He watched her face as she continued to pack, hoping to read some of her emotions, but it didn't work. He slowly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Almost instantly, she stopped throwing her things into the suitcase and relaxed into his body.  
  
"I'm scared." She whispered, letting her arms over lap the ones that were around her stomach.  
  
"Me to." He whispered back.   
  
At that, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his chest and letting the tears flow down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms protectively around her again and let his head rest on top of hers. Gently, he rubbed her back and sighed.  
  
"Rory, you don't have to come."  
  
"I want to be with you so badly Jess, but my Mom, this town… I mean I've lived here all my life…"  
  
"I understand."  
  
Rory continued, "… and just leaving it like this, without saying goodbye… It kills me."  
  
He gently pushed her away from him so he could look her in the eye, and noticed her crying had slowly morphed into tiny sniffles. But why did he feel so terrible? It was her choice after all whether or not she wanted to go, she could still change her mind. But deep down, in his gut, he knew she wouldn't. She'd do anything for him, just like he would sure as hell do anything for her.  
  
"You can say goodbye." He offered, trying to make her feel better.  
  
She nodded and looked away from him, the tears forming again.   
  
"Rory, please, don't come if you don't want to. I don't want you to be unhappy, I don't want to see you like this…"  
  
"Either way I lose Jess. If I don't go and you do, then I lose you. If I ask you to stay, I know you will and I don't want to see you staying here suffering. If I go, then my Mom…" She trailed off as the thoughts about how upset her Mom would be crept into her mind again. Jess noticed and pulled her back into a hug, finishing her sentence for her, "… will be fine. Your Mom will be fine. When we get there, you'll call her and let her know where you are and everything will be Ok."  
  
Rory nodded again and looked up at him, "Your not to bad at this comforting stuff."   
  
"Not when it comes to you." He answered seriously.  
  
She smiled and pulled his face into a kiss. It was passionate, and it showed how truly grateful she was about all of this in Jess's kind of language. They pulled apart and he gently pushed stray hairs away from her face before moving in and kissing her again.   
  
After a few minutes, they were still kissing, and had moved their way onto the bed. Jess's hands traveled down her body to her belt buckle, where he proceeded to start to unbuckle it. Rory gently pushed his hand away and stopped the kissing.  
  
"Jess," she breathed.  
  
"Ok, ok." He answered back, just as out of breath as she was.  
  
"Sorry I'm just,"   
  
"Not ready." Jess finished for her, "It's fine, I understand."  
  
And he did. He loved her way too much to pressure her into anything. He went to get up when she grabbed his shirt, preventing him from going any further.   
  
"Stay with me?" She demanded more than asked, not letting go of his shirt.   
  
He smiled, "If you insist."  
  
He leaned back down beside Rory in her bed and pulled her into his embrace. Jess hoped things would be like this when they moved to Venice. He loved Rory, even though he hadn't told her yet, and wanted her to be happy. He wasn't sure if following him to Venice made her happy, but it was worth a shot for the both of them. If she didn't like it, she could easily go home with no hard feelings; but if she did, then they could live there together, get jobs, be happy… maybe even one day get married and start a family. The idea scared Jess half to death, as he never loved anyone before and he certainly had never wanted to marry anyone before. He silently decided he was getting ahead of himself and cleared his mind of any thoughts about Venice, and just watched Rory in her slumber.  
  
Rory snuggled into Jess's embrace and closed her eyes. She wondered if things would be this good in Venice, if she would always be with him and fall asleep in his arms every night. She loved him, but couldn't find a way to tell him. She was pretty sure he felt the same way, but she didn't want to scare him away… so she planned on waiting until he told her. She could hear his heartbeat and instantly felt all the problems of the world float away and that was when she was finally sure about the choice she made. She was going to Venice, to be with him, one way or another.  
  
*~*  
  
The next morning, Rory woke up to find Jess had left. Although she was disappointed, she knew it was best incase Lorelai had walked in and saw the two asleep in her bed. Just as that thought crossed her mind, her door flew open and Lorelai entered triumphantly.  
  
"I just made coffee better than Luke's!" She exclaimed, pouncing on Rory's bed.  
  
"I highly doubt that Mom," Rory mumbled, only half awake.  
  
"Oh no babe, turn over and look at me, seriously you gotta…" Lorelai paused when she looked at Rory's pillow, the one that Rory's head wasn't on.  
  
"Gotta what?" Rory said, turning to face Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai continued to stare at the pillow, ignoring her daughter's last words and simply asked, "What's that."  
  
Rory turned to the pillow and found a little note, obviously written by Jess, that had read the following:  
  
Sorry I had to go, I wish I were here. Call you later.  
  
-Jess  
  
Rory quietly picked it up, smiling, and then noticed her mother's death glare.  
  
"Sorry I had to go? Wish I were here?" Lorelai said, getting angry, "What the hell was that all about!"  
  
"I can explain." Rory stuttered, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Yea well you better start right now."  
  
"He came over earlier this morning, he wanted me to get up and watch the sunrise with him, but I was to sleepy. I guess I fell back asleep before he had a chance to say goodbye and then he wrote this…" Rory said, showing Lorelai the note again. But Lorelai was skeptical. Jess? Watching the sunrise? Right.  
  
"Rory, don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not!" Rory protested, trying her hardest to get angry.  
  
"Jess doesn't watch the sunrise! Jess doesn't get up before noon unless he has to!" Lorelai pointed out, making it harder for Rory to come up with something believable.  
  
"Mom, Jess is leaving in two days! He just wanted to spend some time with me, calm down Ok?" Rory was persuasive and Lorelai nodded.   
  
"Ok, sorry. Didn't mean to jump to conclusions there." Lorelai answered, defeated.   
  
"It's fine. So, how about that coffee?" Rory quickly jumped on the coffee subject, knowing the being evasive would get Lorelai to forget about everything that just happened.  
  
"Oh yea! You've got to try this! I'll go get you a cup." Lorelai exclaimed excitedly, getting up and making her way into the kitchen. She continued to rant on about the coffee the whole way, but Rory didn't notice; she was to busy reading the note over and over again and grinning widely from ear to ear.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - Whew! This one was hard to write, I had to find some way to tie everything in that's about to happen. Anyways, PLEASE let me know if you like it! It's really hard to keep going when I'm not sure if people like it or not. Detailed reviews are the best to… ::wink wink:: Haha, jk! Any review is fine because I love everyone who reviews no matter how many words are in it! 


	11. Comfortable Silence

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Eleven: Comfortable Silence  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
A/N - Since we got to see Rory's graduation, I'm just going to begin this chapter after Rory and Lorelai leave Chilton for the last time, and continue with the party that Sookie reminded them of back at the Gilmore house in the season finale. This time - Jess came and watched her graduate and said he'd meet her back at the house.  
  
Thank You: Emily Carol - my reviewing God!, rjfan4life, Coolio02, Becks, smile, and Katie. Thanks you guys!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Congratulations Rory!" It seemed as though all of Stars Hollow showed up, along with Rory's grandparents, Lane, and a few others.  
  
"Aw you guys! Thank you so much, you really didn't have to do this!" Rory said, blushing and grinning.  
  
"Oh nonsense Rory. It's only proper that when a fine young lady such as yourself graduates, a party is thrown in her honor." Emily stated while hugging her only granddaughter. Rory smiled in acknowledgment, knowing that this party would probably be the last time they saw each other for a while, and hugged her a little tighter.  
  
During the course of the night, Rory made her way around the party, saying her thank-you's and giving out hugs left and right. She wanted to make sure she didn't forget anyone. Hell, even Kirk got a hug! After making her rounds, she noticed that she hadn't seen Jess yet and quickly walked over to Luke.  
  
"Hey, um, Luke?" God was Rory going to miss Luke. He was the only male authority figure in her life, the only one she knew she could count on and the only one who could make coffee taste so freakin' incredible. He turned around to face her and greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Hey Ror, how do you like your party?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"Oh it's great, I can't believe so many people showed up."  
  
"Yea well, you're a very loved girl." Luke pulled her into a hug, and surprised Rory. She didn't think he was the 'hugging' type.  
  
"Thanks Luke," she was going to ask him if he knew where Jess had gone, but he read her mind before she even had a chance to speak.  
  
"I think he's hiding out upstairs," Luke pointed to the ceiling and Rory thanked him before retreating to the steps. Typical Jess, hiding out where nobody would find him. She quickly made her way upstairs and found Jess sitting at the top, his chin in his hands and watching her advance toward him.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly, sitting beside him.  
  
"Nice party."  
  
"Yea, sorry Luke made you come…" she apologized.  
  
"No its Ok. I wanna be here."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
The two sat in silence, listening to the party and trying to avoid the awkwardness between them. Jess turned his head toward Rory and quietly watched her. Her eyes were scared. He reached over and grabbed hold of her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She looked over at him and then silently leaned her head against his shoulder, scooting in closer to him.   
  
"Do you really think this is going to work?" She quietly asked, not wanting to ruin the moment.  
  
"Nah."   
  
"What?" Her head shot up and he took in her terrified look.   
  
"I know its going to work," he whispered, diminishing all fears that she previously had about him not wanting her there. She rested her head back down and sighed.   
  
"So what time do you leave?" She asked, already knowing the answer but trying to make small talk.  
  
"Tomorrow around 12, my bus comes. Then yours comes at 12:15, so you only have a little while to go home and get your things."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Again, silence. But this time… it was comfortable. Neither of them felt the need to fill it with useless small talk, or silly banter, they just felt Ok this time. Jess rested his head on Rory's and breathed in deeply. He loved her, and now he knew it. She was making the ultimate sacrifice for him, and even though the whole idea scared him to death - he wasn't going to run. Not this time, not ever. At least not from her, because he simply loved her to much. He lifted his head up and looked at her, this time what he was going to fill the silence with had meaning.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I, I just want you to know that, I lo…" Jess began.  
  
"Rory! Jess, there you two are! Come down here and join the party!" Lorelai interrupted. Jess almost fell backward, the one time he was ready… the one time he was actually going to say it… now it would have to wait.  
  
"Oops," Lorelai said, catching the look on Jess's face, "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Yea, actually." Jess said coldly.  
  
Rory smack him, thinking he was joking and turned to Lorelai.  
  
"No, you didn't. We'll be down in a sec."  
  
Lorelai nodded and went back downstairs, then Rory turned her attention back to Jess.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked, getting up and brushing off her dress.  
  
"Nothing, lets just go back to the party."   
  
"Ok," she smiled, kissing him on the head. But he didn't move, he stayed sitting there while Rory began to walk down the stairs. She turned around, noticing he wasn't with her, but was watching her.  
  
"You coming?" She asked, tilting her head sideways and smiling.   
  
"Please Ror, for the last time, don't come if you don't want to." He said out of nowhere, shocking Rory and making her come back upstairs.  
  
"Jess, shhh, someone could hear you," she whispered while sitting back down beside him, "I want to go. If I didn't, I wouldn't, and you know it. Lets not talk about it anymore, lets just go have fun. Ok?"  
  
Rory was persuasive, but he knew she was lying. Deep down she was having her second thoughts, her worries, and her insecurities. But so did he.   
  
"Alright," he said, pushing himself up off the ground, "lets go."  
  
They made their way downstairs, hand in hand, to greet the guests yet again. But Rory didn't have any problem with it, she was ecstatic that everyone showed up. Now she had the chance to say goodbye, to see everyone for the last time, and to let them see her as the woman she'd become and not the little girl they always thought of her as. This party was the best thing ever, even if they didn't know she considered it her going away party, and she couldn't think of a better way to gather all her friends and family together for one last goodbye. Because tomorrow - she was going to Venice.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - The next chapter, sadly, will be the last. Well, if everything turns out the way I plan it to, hehe. I think that the next one will explain a lot though, and things will be cleared up. Anyways, please R&R! Thank you! 


	12. Full Circle

The Distance Between  
  
Chapter Twelve: Full Circle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The party was over and Rory was with Lorelai, helping to clean up. She was thinking about Venice and Jess more intensely than ever now, and couldn't keep it out of her thoughts. She even tried humming the 'Happy Birthday' song in her head over and over, just to shake the thought of Venice. But it didn't work, because it was always lurking. Rory didn't notice she had stopped cleaning until Lorelai wrapped her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Rory, is everything Ok?"   
  
"Oh, yea, just… hard to believe its over." She nervously laughed, and Lorelai hugged her tightly.  
  
"Your not the only one who can't believe it. C'mon, sit down with me." Lorelai crashed onto the couch and patted the seat beside her. Reluctantly, Rory sat down. Lorelai took hold of her hand and smiled.  
  
"I just want you to know, that I am so proud of you. I know it sounds cliché but you're the best kid any Mom could have. It's always been you and me, through thick and thin, and I hope you know how much I appreciate that."  
  
Rory smiled as tears began to form in the ducks of her eyes.   
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"I'm not finished, I also want you to know that when you go to Yale I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever know. You're my life. Ever since I was 16, you've been my life and without you I have no idea what I'm going to do. So you have to call at every possible moment and come home whenever you can!" Lorelai began to cry as she pulled Rory into another hug. Rory began to cry as well and sighed heavily.  
  
"We've got all summer Mom. All summer." She whispered.  
  
"Ok, good. I was hoping you weren't planning on running away from me or something." Lorelai chuckled.  
  
Rory pulled back quickly, "What? Who gave you that idea??"   
  
"It was a joke Ror."  
  
"Oh, yea, of course…" Rory leaned into her mother to prolong the hug and silently decided her fate.  
  
*~*  
  
Rory slowly walked to the bus stop, knowing she would be there a little early. She didn't mind though, she figured it would be best that way she had time to explain. Explain why she wasn't going to go, explain why she couldn't leaver her Mom and the town, and hopefully convince him not to hate her for doing it at the last minute.  
  
She walked over to the bench and spotted him, sitting down and reading a book. That was Jess for you, always reading something. But when he noticed Rory he quickly put the book down and stood up to greet her.  
  
"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
She figured the sooner, the better, and shook her head back and fourth.   
  
"Jess… I can't," she whispered. Immediately she saw the hurt in his eyes, the despair, the sadness and she immediately wished she could take it back.  
  
"Jess, I'm sor…"  
  
"No," He finished for her, "Don't apologize. You can't come, and I understand. You have, other things here… its Ok."  
  
He seemed to understand, he seemed to know she couldn't go.   
  
"I'll call you, when I get there."  
  
"Ok." She breathed, oh God, this couldn't be happening…  
  
She looked into his eyes and brought her hand up to his cheek, gently massaging it with her thumb and looked at him with pleading eyes. Her heart was begging him not to go, but she knew what she was doing was right. It had to be, or else she wouldn't be doing it. Right? No, of course right! She couldn't second-guess herself now. She had already decided this, and the decision was that this was by far the best thing for the both of them... even if it did break her heart…  
  
"I don't have to go…" He whispered, resting his forehead on hers. His heart was breaking, and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew she wouldn't let him stay, but making the offer at least made him feel better. Why did she have to be so, perfect? Why did she have to give him a chance when no one else did, and why did she have to love him like he'd never been loved before?  
  
"Yes," she sadly replied, "you do…" Her voice drifted off as tears welled up in her eyes, and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him into what would be their last hug.   
  
He buried his head into the curve of her neck and breathed in her scent. That was something he would always remember her by, her scent. It was the sweet aroma of cucumber melon, her favorite body wash. Secretly he wished she wasn't so understanding, that way it could at least be a little bit easier. He pulled them apart when he heard her soft cries.  
  
"Don't, don't cry." He sweetly shifted her hair behind her ear, and sighed quietly. She let one tear drop before wiping her eyes and pretending like nothing was wrong, but he knew better. He always did, especially when it came to her. He slowly backed up, each step backward making Rory's worst nightmare a reality, and grabbed his things before entering the bus. He put his foot on the first step then turned around, taking one last look at the person who changed his life.  
  
He never looked more at ease, but he also had never felt more scared. For the first time, he told her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
And with that, he quickly ascended the steps leading onto the bus. He walked to the back and placed his things underneath his seat, then sat down, and staring at her out window. His body jerked as the bus started moving, but he never took his eyes of her. He wanted desperately for her to tell him that she loved him to; that she would always love him no matter what - but he just as desperately hoped she wouldn't. If she did, he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself from getting of the bus and forgetting the whole trip altogether.  
  
She watched him walk towards the back and put his things under the seat in awe. It took everything she had in her not to tell him that she loved him to. But the truth was, she did. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone, but the same intense love that brought them together, had also driven them apart. She loved him too much to see him suffer, and she could tell that he was, because she could see it in his eyes. She knew that Stars Hollow was suffocating him, there was nothing for him there besides her, and there was everything for him in Venice. She stared back at him and watched the bus pull away, until it was out of sight.  
  
"I love you to Jess." She whispered, then slowly made her way back home.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N - THE END! See? I know it all happened kinda fast but I think it tied in well. Please R&R, and thank you so much for reading!! I'm starting on my new fic, so please look out for that. You reviewers rock more than anything and I just need you to know that! Thank you! 


End file.
